


Idol Girlfriend: Yume

by WordyWrites



Category: Aikatsu Stars!, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Come Marking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordyWrites/pseuds/WordyWrites
Summary: Ever dreamed of having Yume Nijino as your girlfriend? Here's a potential snippet from your life!





	Idol Girlfriend: Yume

**Author's Note:**

> If people seem to like this, I'll write more for other Aikatsu! girls~
> 
> Work contains some spoilers for the end of Aikatsu Stars!, be careful!

You awake with a groan, consciousness slowly returning to you. Then groan again as you feel a small hand gripping your stiff cock, working slowly up and down to keep it that way. "You're awake!" observes Yume Nijino from where she sits down by your crotch, smiling up at you with the giddy excitement she brings to everything. The famous idol who defeated the great Elza Forte, and also (somehow!) agreed to be your girlfriend. In secret, of course, considering that idols aren't supposed to be romantically involved with fans. Well, that and the fact that she's only thirteen years old. With her busy schedule and the need to avoid a scandal for the both of you, you don't get too many opportunities to be together like this.

Boy is every last one of them worth it, though!

She's as beautiful as ever to you, no makeup nor her trademark pigtails required to enchant your heart. For a while you just lie there watching her, transfixed by those big golden-brown eyes and rendered powerless by the slow, steady squeezes of her hand. Eventually, you manage a "good morning."  
"Morning!" She suddenly releases your cock, leaving it there throbbing and pointing at the ceiling, making you wince from the sudden denial of pleasure. "He looked lonely, so I was giving him some attention." She crawls back up to you, attaching herself to your side and nuzzling her pretty face into your cheek. Truth be told, you want her back down there with your dick. You don't say that, though. Instead, you turn to face her, and turn the brush of her soft, pink lips against your cheek into a proper, passionate kiss. She kisses back, her tongue proving equally as keen as yours, or at least until your hands find her perky, petite breasts and give them a rough squeeze. Yume pouts, but her grumpy looks always just come out adorable to you, and this one is no exception. "You know you're supposed to be gentle with them!"  
"Sorry, sorry. I just can't help it with you."  
She reddens, and you cut her mouth off with another kiss before she can reply, careful now not to be too hard on her tender little tits.

Eventually, she rolls back onto her back. "Wanna do it? I have to film a drama this morning, but if we're quick..."  
"You are just so sexy," you tell her, inflaming her cheeks further. You really can't beleive just how forward and carefree she is about sex, even if it is the same attitude she brings to every other aspect of her life, and especially her aikatsu. "Yes. I wanna fuck you, Yume Nijino!"  
She forces an awkward giggle. "You don't have to say it like that!"  
"Doesn't matter how I say it. What matters is how I do it."  
"Un!" she happily agrees and pulls up her roomwear dress, a skimpy little white silk number printed with hearts. Bunching it around her midsection, she bares to you a good little slice of her tummy and pelvic region, not to mention the pink panties with white lace trim and polkadots that hug tightly to her mound. Geez. If others could see what you're seeing now, there never would've been any doubt about who was the #1 idol!

Prompted to be quick, you waste no time in grabbing those panties and tugging them down her legs, exposing her hairless pussy. Your cock throbs excitedly at the sight of it, still stiff and poking out through the hole in your unbuttoned boxers. Yume is staring at it, you realise, her big, innocent eyes flicking up to meet yours when she realises she's been caught. You smile, even as she immediately flicks her eyes off to the side out of shyness. To think that the cutest girl in the whole of Japan likes your dick is just such an incredible rush. Suffice to say, you're ready to give it to her.

You climb on top of the barely-teenaged girl and bring your hips to hers, your hard cock quickly finding her sex and pressing against it. You reach down and grab your member, deliberately working it up and down her slit, increasing the anticipation for the both of you. You can feel her warmth and wetness, her body seeming to call for you to push your hips forward and claim her properly. Your own body is begging you to do the same, and you see little reason not to listen to it. "Ready?" you ask her.  
"I can't contain my exciteme-mmmm!" You cut off her with a kiss before she can finish, hardly considering this the right sort of moment for catchphrases. And as your lips press hungrily to hers, your hips surge forwards, your mouth cutting off the cute little squeal she gives as your thick cock slides up inside her.

You settle quickly into a moderately rapid tempo, taking the suggestion to be quick as her blessing to fuck her however you please. Last night here in the hotel room you drew things out, made sure to give her an orgasm at least as good as the one she never fails to draw out of you. Made love. This morning, though, her exquisite teen tightness is already making you feel the starting tingles of impending orgasm, and you don't care. If fate refuses to give you enough chances to do this with her, then you're not going to hold back from enjoying the times that it does!

"Mmph!" You break your kiss, your arms wrapping around her body to pull her up towards you, heightening your closeness with the girl you love. Your head ends up beside hers, letting the girl hear every pant and grunt of pleasure her hot little cunt squeezes out of you. She squeals and gasps right back into your ear, and the sweet sounds of her pleasure push you even quicker towards the edge.  
"Yume! Gonna... cum..!"  
"Okay~" Her voice has all of its usual infectious bubbliness, even between her erotic whines. "Do it on my tummy."  
It doesn't take long before you feel yourself hit that point of no return, pulling your body back and letting your manhood slip free from her snug sex. Your hand rapidly jerks your cock, slick with her juices, as it unloads spurt after spurt of your thick cum onto her belly and pelvic region. Marking the #1 idol as yours and only yours, at least in the way that counts.

"Nnnnnnnhhh!" You give a sound of satisfaction as you let your body collapse next to hers, one hand gently encouraging her head to turn to face you. You engage her mouth in more desperate kisses, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. You probably are.  
"I love you, Yume," you tell her. You mean it. No other girl has ever made you feel like this.  
She shoots you back an inscrutable smile, and a "love you, too." Then she sits up in bed, raising a fist towards the ceiling to pump herself up for a new day in the busy life of a top idol. "Yume Nijino, ready to go!~"

...you've really gotta do something about those catchphrases, though.


End file.
